Punk & Viper
by xAracnaex
Summary: Punk and Orton hate each other...don't they? Slash, if you don't like, don't read


_Guess who's baaack? That's right after a hiatus of almost a year, if not more, I have a wonderful working computer and I can post again! I'm so excited to be back, I just hope you guys like what I'm giving you, I have four more finished one shots to give if anyone is interested. Anyway, enjoy!_

_~Aracnae  
_

__XxXxX

Punk stormed backstage, fuming, wanting to get as far away from the arena as possible.

Laurinaitis had screwed him over once again, and he was beyond angry about it. He was the WWE Champion for Christ's sake, when was it going to stop?

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he wasn't watching where he was going, turning a corner and slamming into another hard body.

Punk was sure his ass was going to hit the floor, but strong arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him on his feet.

"You ok Punk?" a deep voice asked.

Punk looked at his savior, mildly disgusted to see Randy Orton.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you can let go now." Punk shot back, pulling free of Randy's grip.

Randy rolled his eyes, taking a step back. "You're welcome for not letting you bust your ass on the floor."

Punk scoffed. "What do you want Randal? A complete sincere apology? Thank you ever so much for saving me from the hard floor."

"You are a complete and total asshole Phillip." Randy said, his voice low. _And it's so god damn sexy, _he thought to himself.

Punk shook his head. "If we're done here, I have things to do."

Randy bit his cheek to keep from saying something he would regret.

Punk walked towards his locker room, wanting to get far away from Orton, and this stupid arena.

XxXxX

The next Monday was much the same, Punk got screwed and ran into Orton backstage.

"What are you, my fucking stalker now?" Punk glared at Randy.

Randy sighed. "I think I've been here longer then you Punk, and I can stand wherever the hell I want."

Punk wanted to hit Randy, just clock him in the jaw, instead, he decided to insult him, get some of his frustrations out. "Why don't you shave that stupid beard? You look homeless."

"And you don't? If that was supposed to hurt, try again, you failed miserably." Randy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Punk's eyes narrowed. "Ok, have you tried winning a match lately? Losing to guys like Ziggles and Crooked Nose isn't making you look very good to your fans."

"Because you losing to them is ok? You're the WWE Champion, and you've lost to Dolph more than I have." Randy said.

Everything Randy said was getting under Punk's skin, making him want to hit the taller man even more. He knew he had to walk away or he was going to do something to get him in even more heat with the higher ups.

Randy wasn't happy to see Punk trying to walk away. "What, did I offend you?"

"Not hardly, I just have better things to do then stand here in my sweaty gear and talk to you, who I don't even like. See ya next week Orton."

Before Randy could realize what he was doing, he reached out and grabbed Punk's arm, keeping him in place.

Punk gave Randy a look that would have seriously intimidated other men, but the Viper wasn't easily intimidated. "Let go of me."

Randy wasn't sure what to say, so he shook his head. "Not until you agree to tell me why in the hell you hate me so god damn much."

Punk laughed bitterly. "Oh it's not obvious?"

"No."

Punk opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it, not wanting just anyone walking by to hear this conversation.

He practically dragged Randy down the hall, finding his locker room and pulling him inside, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Randy was a little shocked. "What the hell is your deal Punk?"

"My name's Phil Randy, I'm not in the ring anymore." Phil said quietly.

Randy's expression softened. "Right, sorry Phil."

Phil ignored him for a minute, trying to pick his words carefully. "You wanna know why I hate you so much? Ok, I'll tell you. I hate that you walk around like you own the place, I hate that you have so many friends on the roster without even trying, I hate that you are one of the biggest heels and the fans still love you, you don't have to fight for it, I hate your stupid smirk, but you wanna know what I hate most of all? I hate that I like you and there's no chance that anything can ever happen between us."

To say that Randy was shocked was an understatement. He'd had a thing for the sexy brunette for a while now, but he was sure that he was straight, which is what had stopped him from making a move. That and trying something with someone who didn't like you was not a good idea.

Phil took Randy's silence as rejection and sighed, knowing he shouldn't have said anything. "You should go now." he said softly.

Randy shook his head and closed the distance between them, trapping Phil between his body and the door.

He leaned in, taking Phil's lips in a heated kiss, trying not to moan as he felt the cool metal of Phil's lip ring against his lips.

Phil was torn between letting the kiss happen and shoving Randy away. When Randy's tongue licked at his bottom lip, the haze in his brain cleared a little and he pulled back.

"Randy, don't humor me." Phil said, his breathing heavy.

Randy brought a hand up, tracing Phil's jaw. "I'm not humoring you sweetheart, I've liked you for a while now, I just didn't think you felt the same."

Phil didn't want to believe him, he'd been hurt too many times by words like that, but something in Randy's voice made him want to believe it.

"Please don't do this." He protested weakly.

Randy sighed, realizing that this was going to be slightly difficult. "Alright Phil, I'll give you a choice. You can either shut up and let me kiss you again, or I walk out that door and we go back to hating each other's guts and being assholes to each other every Monday night. It's up to you."

Phil went against his better judgment, pulling Randy's head down and kissing him again.

Randy put a hand on the door to take his weight, the other cupping the back of Phil's neck, drawing him closer.

Phil allowed Randy's tongue entrance to his mouth, feeling him moan into the kiss.

Randy pulled back enough to speak. "God that tongue ring is sexy sweetheart."

Phil grinned at him. "Nothing about the lip ring?"

"I like that a lot too." Randy commented.

Phil wished that Randy had more hair, but settled for wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him close. "Shut up and kiss me Orton."

Randy happily complied, for once not wanting to argue with something Phil said.

The kiss soon turned into more, Randy's hands sliding down to cup Phil's ass, pulling him even closer.

Phil gasped as he felt Randy's hard length against his own. "Randy, stop." He managed.

Randy reluctantly pulled back, hoping that Phil wasn't regretting this. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Phil let his head fall back against the door, looking at Randy through half closed eyes. "Don't think I'm not enjoying this, but I really don't wanna do this in a locker room…"

Randy smiled. "You want more of me?"

"I want all of you Viper, but not here." Phil smirked.

XxXxX

Once they were back at the hotel, Phil and Randy made their way across the lobby to the elevators.

"My room or yours?" Phil asked, wondering for the hundredth time if he was making the right choice.

"I've got Cody with me, that means that Ted's coming over, so unless you want to be witness to one of their love fests, I think your room would be best." Randy replied.

Phil chuckled. "How long have they been together?"

"Off and on since they were kids." Randy said, smiling as he thought back.

Phil let out a low whistle. "In this business, that's amazing."

"Well, Cody had a few boyfriends, Ted had Kristen, but no matter what, they always come back to each other." Randy explained.

They finally got on the elevator, and Phil hit the button for their floor.

Randy smirked at him as the doors slid shut.

"I hate that smirk Randal." Phil said seriously.

"No you don't."

"Yes I-oof." Phil's breath left him as Randy pushed him against the wall, kissing him hard.

When the doors opened, the two men jumped apart, grabbing up their bags and walking into the hall.

"What room are you in?" Randy asked.

Phil didn't say a word, just walked down the hall, stopping in front of his room and sliding the key through the lock.

It beeped and the light flashed green, so he turned the handle, shoving the door open and walking inside.

Randy had to catch the door so it didn't smack him, and he was confused. "Are you alright sweetheart?" he asked as he locked the door.

"I'm fine Randy, I just…I don't want people to see the two of us together and start spreading shit before we know what's gonna happen here." Phil sighed, dropping his bag and flopping on the end of his bed.

Randy dropped his bag as well, going to sit next to him. He tentatively wrapped an arm around Phil's shoulders, feeling him tense for a second before he relaxed.

"Look, Phil…what do you think tonight is gonna be?" Randy asked.

"You and me have sex and then go back to hating each other in the morning. You've got to work SmackDown and I won't see you again until Monday…that's how it always works."

Randy was shocked again, wanting to know who had done this to his Phil. Wait…his?

"Phil, that's not what I want from you."

Phil looked at Randy, confusion etched over his features. "What?"

"That's not what I want from you. I want more than just one night of sex. I don't want to go back to hating you in the morning. I want you sweetheart, all of you." Randy said softly.

Phil looked hard at Randy. "Why?"

Randy pulled Phil close, resting their foreheads together. He stared into Phil's olive green eyes, seeing the hurt there, the fear, the uncertainty. He wanted to make it all go away.

"Because sweetheart, I can't stop thinking about you. I can't think of anyone but you. I think I love you."

Phil leaned closer, pressing his lips to Randy's. He soon found himself on his back, Randy covering him, never breaking the kiss.

Randy finally pulled back when breathing became a necessity, looking down at Phil's sexy face. "Are you sure you want this sweetheart, because if we go much further, I'm not gonna be able to stop."

Phil chewed on his lip ring for a second before nodding. "Yeah, I want this, I'm sure."

Randy sat back a little, tugging on the bottom of Phil's t shirt. "Take this off sweetheart, please?"

Phil did as Randy asked, laying back against the bed again. "Take yours off too." He grinned.

Randy pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to land on the floor with Phil's. "Better?"

"Mmm, yep. Now come here and kiss me again." Phil said, holding his arms up.

Randy leaned down again, taking Phil's lips and kissing him softly.

He slowly made his way to Phil's neck, sucking on the smooth skin.

Phil rolled his hips, feeling Randy's growing erection against his own for the second time tonight. It made him want Randy even more.

"Tease." He growled as Randy kissed and licked his chest.

Randy paused, grinning up at Phil. "You want me to stop?"

"Hell no, I'm just impatient sometimes." Phil answered quickly.

"Well Mr. Impatient, I'm getting there, I just want to savor every moment of this, every inch of you." Randy kissed Phil's chest again.

Phil's eyes slid closed as Randy's talented mouth trailed down his chest and belly, stopping dangerously close to the top of his jeans.

Randy felt Phil trembling and he looked up, seeing the sexiest thing he'd seen in a long time. Phil's eyes closed, his mouth slightly open, his fingers twisted in the sheets.

He popped the button on Phil's jeans, undoing the fly and tugging on them.

Phil gladly lifted his hips, needing Randy to touch him. He'd thought ahead in his locker room, deciding to go commando, and he was finding that he made the right choice.

Randy smirked as he got Phil's jeans off, taking in the beautiful sight beneath him. Having Phil naked after all of these months was something that Randy wasn't going to take for granted.

"So beautiful." Randy murmured against the soft skin of Phil's hips.

Phil found himself blushing, and he wasn't sure he liked that. He was going to say something but his reply died in his throat as Randy licked the head of his cock.

Randy took Phil into his mouth, loving the moans spilling from his lips. His head was spinning, his lover's taste was intoxicating.

Phil moaned, reaching down and grabbing the back of Randy's neck with one hand, the other moving to tug on his nipples, wishing he'd had time to put his rings in.

Randy's hands trailed over Phil's belly and thighs, light touches that seemed to be driving Phil crazy.

"Fuck Randy." Phil moaned again.

Randy glanced up, the sight of Phil playing with his nipples making his cock twitch uncomfortably against the bed. He reached up, his fingers against Phil's lips.

Phil knew what to do, taking Randy's fingers into his mouth, coating them thoroughly with saliva.

Randy held back a groan at the feel of Phil's tongue ring, wondering for the millionth time what it would feel like on other parts of his anatomy.

When he felt like his fingers were wet enough, he withdrew them, bringing his hand quickly to Phil's ass, teasing his hole before sliding a finger into him.

Phil's back arched up, pleasure filling him. He pushed against Randy, wanting more.

Randy gave Phil what he wanted, still sucking, wanting his pleasure.

"Ah fuck, Randy, please." Phil begged.

Randy brought his head up. "Please what sweetheart?"

Phil growled. "Don't be a jerk, you know what I want, don't make me beg again."

Randy couldn't do it, he wanted to tease Phil, wanted to make this last, but he knew that it wouldn't be the last time, and he had to have some relief.

He slowly pulled back, shedding his jeans and boxers. He pumped his cock a few times, spreading his pre cum around, trying to slick himself.

Phil watched as Randy knelt between his thighs, fighting to keep his eyes open as the younger man's hands traced his thighs and belly.

"You ok sweetheart?" Randy asked, concern clear on his features.

"I'm fine Randy." Phil answered, giving him a grin.

Randy leaned, pinning Phil's arms over his head, twining their fingers together and kissing him.

Phil cried out as Randy pushed into him and managed to lock his legs around Randy's waist.

Randy stilled, pulling back. "Do you need me to stop?" he asked softly.

Phil shook his head. "No! Don't stop, I just…I need a second ok?"

Randy kissed Phil again. "As much time as you need."

Phil took a deep breath, then rolled his hips up, forcing Randy deeper into him.

Randy groaned, the feel of Phil around him was so much better then he'd ever imagined it would be.

Once he was buried, he stilled again, kissing Phil, then moving to nuzzle his neck.

"Oh fuck, you gotta move." Phil moaned, his hips rolling again.

Randy's thrusts were slow at first, he didn't want to hurt Phil.

Phil's head was thrashing on the pillow as Randy bit and sucked on his neck, his cock trapped between their bellies.

Randy moved back to kiss Phil, he couldn't get enough of his lips. After a few minutes, he let go of one of Phil's hands, bringing his to wrap around Phil's straining erection.

Phil's hips bucked up as Randy started stroking him, the younger man making him feel so good. Making him feel things that he hadn't felt in so long. This wasn't just sex, it was making love.

Randy could tell that Phil was close, his beautiful body started tightening around him, gripping his cock like a vice.

Phil came with a cry of Randy's name, trembling with the force of his orgasm.

"Oh sweetheart," Randy groaned, kissing Phil hard as he filled him, his hips thrusting until the tremors subsided.

When he could, he pulled out, trying to ignore Phil's whimper as he did.

Phil was surprised to find himself pulled tight against Randy's chest, kissed again and again.

"Was that alright?" Randy asked, pressing his lips against Phil's forehead.

Phil tilted his head back to look into Randy's grey eyes. "That was the best sex I've had in years. How did you learn to fuck like that?"

A blush covered Randy's cheeks. "You don't want me to answer that Phil."

Phil laughed. "Ok, maybe not. But really, that was amazing." He kissed Randy. "Thank you."

Randy shook his head. "You don't have to thank me sweetheart, I've wanted you for a long time now."

"How long?"

"Since before Mania last year…" Randy admitted.

Phil swatted him in the chest. "And you waited until now to seduce me? Fuck Orton I thought you were more on the ball then that."

Randy's cheeks turned redder. "I uh…well…shit."

Phil grinned, stealing another kiss. "Mind getting a shower? I'd like to not be all gross and sticky when I go to sleep."

The two got up, heading for the bathroom.

Phil shocked Randy when he went to his knees in front of him, taking his cock into his mouth.

Randy groaned, his head dropping against the wall. Not only did the tongue ring feel amazing, but the lip ring didn't hurt either.

Phil licked and sucked, feeling Randy hardening in his mouth exciting him.

Randy let Phil take him almost to completion again, then pulled him up, kissing him hard and turning him.

Phil was happy to see the more aggressive side of the Viper, his hands clutching at the tiles, trying to get a grip as he felt Randy's hard length against his entrance.

Randy bit the back of Phil's neck hard, a cry tearing from the older man's throat. "You want this?" he asked, his voice low.

Phil was panting, his cock between his belly and the wall, Randy's hands bruisingly tight on his hips. "Yes, god, fuck me."

Randy filled him with a snap of his hips, stopping only a second when he was buried in his Phil.

Phil cried out, wondering in the back of his mind when he'd become a screamer. "Fuck baby, please." He moaned.

Randy started moving, angling himself to hit Phil's sweet spot every time.

Phil was a moaning, writhing mess in minutes, his hips bucking against the wall as Randy drove into him.

"Fuck, so close." He managed.

Randy kissed and nipped at Phil's shoulders and neck, enjoying the reactions he was getting from him.

When he gripped Phil's cock, jerking him hard, he knew it wasn't going to last much longer.

"Cum for me sweetheart." He whispered in Phil's ear, nipping the lobe sharply.

Phil had never cum on command before, but Randy's words had him shooting against the tiles, thrusting back against the hard body holding him there.

Randy came with a growl, biting Phil's neck again as his cock throbbed in his tight ass.

He pulled away when he could, turning Phil and kissing him softly under the spray of the shower.

Phil wrapped his arms around Randy's neck, holding him close as they kissed. "If every Monday night is like this, you may kill me. I don't sleep as it is."

Randy chuckled. "Let's clean up smartass."

Phil frowned playfully. "Thought I was sweetheart?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Don't start with me."

Phil listened, grabbing his shampoo and pouring some into his hand. "Hope you don't mind smelling like me."

"I really don't think that's gonna be an issue." Randy said seriously.

Phil grinned, reaching to wash Randy's hair.

They took their time washing each other, playing under the water until they both felt water logged.

Once they were dry, they went back to the bed, curling together.

Phil's head was on Randy's chest, his arm draped over his waist.

Randy grinned as Phil absently traced patterns on his bare hip. He pulled him a little closer, pressing a kiss to his hair. "You look so different with your hair not slicked."

Phil glanced up, blowing a stray piece of hair from his face. "Yeah, I guess it's a change huh?"

"I like it. How about we get some sleep? I've got to be on the road pretty early tomorrow." Randy sighed, not liking the idea of having to leave his Phil.

Phil really looked up this time. "Randy…you know how you said earlier that you think you love me?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, that's not something I'm likely to forget."

"Well…I think I love you too…" Phil admitted softly.

Randy smiled big, pulling Phil up and kissing him soundly. "I'm glad to hear you say that."

Phil smirked as he settled back against Randy's chest. "But I still hate your smirk."

Laughter filled the room as Randy smacked Phil in the back of the head, reaching to flip off the light. "Go to sleep Punk."

"Whatever you say Orton."


End file.
